How WE started
by Kendohigarashi
Summary: This is a lemon one-shot! Naruko and kakashi have been friends and now they know they're more than friends.


"Kakashi Hatake, you are an **_idiot_**!" 

It was literally impossible to not notice how pissed I was with a certain silver haired ninja. My blood was boiling, and I probably looked like a feral wildcat, ready to attack and slice him into pieces with my claws. 

Which would probably be quite unhelpful, seeing how the reason why I was so pissed was because I just had to drag his butt out of battle due to his injured state. We had been separated from the rest of the ANBU, who were probably seeking shelter elsewhere at this moment in time. 

It had been a rough mission so far. A group of eight of us ANBU had all been sent far out of Konoha to track down a group of rogues, who had been attacking and burning down villagers. We had been out about four days, in pouring wet weather. It had not stopped raining for about a week, including almost constant thunder and lightning that clashed across the sky. We had all grown used to putting up with being soaked through to the bone, unable to get dry or have a single moment to sit down and rest.

By the time the group we were tracking suddenly ambushed us, we realized how misinformed we were about their strength. They had caught us unaware, when we were tired, hungry, cold and disorientated from the constant waterfall of rain that hit us.

I couldn't remember much about the fight. Only slicing my katana sword through a few throats, cutting and hacking at whoever wasn't my teammate.

Then there was Kakashi. It was a blur how it happened. I had grown tired, my chakra very low. Someone else had leapt towards me, and I had barely any energy to block his blow. Almost out of nowhere, Kakashi had appeared and stepped in front of the attack. There was only a little blood spilt, but the item which he had been stabbed with was a chakra absorbing knife. He stood little chance of remaining on his feet after it has pierced his skin. The fact he was still alive for me to drag away from the battle was a miracle.

With hardly any energy myself I carried him to a small cave, out of the rain for the first time in days.

He was groaning in pain, but still very much awake to my surprise. His headband had been ripped off somewhere in battle, exposing both his eyes too me. They were filled with pain too. That was what made me so angry, seeing him in so much agony and knowing it was my fault, because he had taken the attack for me.

"I'm fine Naru, really," he protested as I carried him into the cave and sat him down on the floor gently, leant back against the wall.

"Fine my ass," I told him crossly.

He chuckled, though it was mixed with groans as he jarred his wound a little, "A very fine one it is too."

I blushed scarlet, "Oh, shut it. Though it's nice to see you're still awake enough to be your perverted self." I grinned a little.

I was used to him talking like that. We were good friends with each other, and one of our favorite hobbies was teasing each other with perverted lines. "Now hold still, I need to get that wound healed up."

His clothes were soaking, and it took me a while to peel off all his shirts enough to reveal the wound. I had cut it just at the junction by his collarbone, to leave his mask intact on his face. He still liked his privacy when it came to his face, even with me.

The wound wasn't huge. I'd healed up much bigger ones on him before. He had a little habit of getting himself hurt. I used to tease him that he just got hurt so he could take his shirt off in front of me and I could touch his chest. Though I kept it to myself, I really did enjoy that when it happened. Not him getting hurt. Seeing him without his shirt.

Those were feelings I would never admit to him. He never expressed any interest in me other than our weird friendship, and I kept mine shut up deep in my heart.

His wound was pretty simple to heal up with the last of my chakra reserves. The only thing that had caused him terrible damage was the fact it had sucked out so much chakra from him so quickly. I ran my hands over his chest slowly, scanning for any more injuries. Most of what was left was tiny scratches and a few bruises, mixed with other scars from past battles and smooth skin that hadn't yet been marked.

I pulled my hands back before they lingered too long. "There. Now you're halfway decent. But you're still an idiot you know."

"I fail to understand what I did that was idiotic," he said, sitting up a little more now he was no longer in pain. His shirt was still dripping wet, and pointless to pull back on.

I was peeling off my own shirt as well, in order to remove the wet fabric from my chilled skin, leaving just the tank underneath. My head turned, eyes piercing into his, "Jumping in front of that attack like that. I could have blocked them you know. Were you looking at getting yourself killed?"

He looked up at me and sighed, looking down at the floor, "Not really. I just didn't want to see you get hurt Naru."

"Well I didn't want to see you getting hurt either Kakashi," I sighed. Shaking my head, I turned away to lay out my wet things and his. "At least you're still alive. If you died I think I might just have to come into the afterlife, bring you back to life just so I could smack you one."

He chuckled a little, "Nice to hear you care."

I smiled a bit and opened up the small bag I had carried with me on this mission. We all had them, but it appeared Kakashi's had gotten lost in the mess of battle. Wrapped up tightly in a waterproof was a small blanket, just big enough for one person. We were both shivering from the cold, as the storm continued outside. It was too dangerous to run the risk of lighting even a small fire for warmth, just in case the enemy was still in the area, so I threw the blanket over Kakashi and huddled up against the wall. "We should probably get some rest."

Kakashi eyed me as I huddled in the side, "You're going to freeze there like that."

"Well some genius lost his blanket, and it's only big enough for one. You're the one who needs it the most. I'm fine."

"Fine my ass," Kakashi said, repeating what I had said to him earlier. He stood up and made his way over beside where I was, pulling me against his chest and wrapping the blanket around both of us. "I do believe as a ninja, you should know that this is the best way to conserve body heat and reduce the risk of us both catching hypothermia in this situation."

I did know it. It was the fact I didn't want his body pressed up against mine that was the only reason I hadn't gotten us into this position to begin with. Actually, that was a lie. I really did like this position, feeling his muscular chest pressed up against me, with only my thin singlet as a clothing barrier between us, aside from my bra. My skin was already heating up at the feel of the closeness between us.

It was the fact I didn't want him to feel how fast he made my heart beat, how he made my blood boil with even the slightest brush of his hand against me. I felt like a stupid young Genin, head over heels in love for her sensie.

Kakashi must have sensed the tenseness in my body, as I curled in on myself a little in order to hide the quickness of my breathing and heartbeat from him, "Naru, are you alright?"

"Yes." It was a short reply.

"Are you certain? You feel very tense."

I nodded a little, "Yes, I'm alright."

"A massage… I think that will do you well. I haven't given you one in ages. You're so tense though, I think you need it. "

He smiled behind his mask and moved a little, his hands suddenly resting on my back. I hadn't had one of his massages in ages. I stopped allowing him to do them when my feelings for him started getting stronger, just in case I gave myself away when I had his hands touching me. The feeling of his fingers trailing up and down my spine was enough to drive any hormonal woman nuts. Which is what I unfortunately was.

"No!" I gasped, getting to my feet before he could rest his hands on my back, "Really Kakashi, I'm fine. Just… just rest, I'm not that tired right now."

He got to his feet, the blanket falling to the floor. The lighting in the cave was dim, but even I could see every ripple of his muscled chest as he walked to me, "Naru, what is going on with you recently? It's like all you want to do is avoid me. You won't let me give you massages, you freeze up when I hug you… it's almost as if you don't want to be around me in the least. Perhaps you don't?"

"No, it's not that Kakashi."

"Then what is it?" he asked demandingly.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? It isn't nothing when you completely go out of your way to avoid any contact with me Naru. It isn't like you."

I shook my head furiously at him, "You're making a big deal out of nothing here Kakashi. Honestly, there is nothing going on."

He raises a brow, and suddenly he was in front of me, and a pair of strong lips were connected with mine. Admittedly, they were covered with cloth, but the feeling was enough to throw my senses off and a deep blush to form on my cheeks, breath snatched right out of my lungs. Kakashi stayed there, his lips firmly on mine and his hands lightly on my arms. It was as if he was waiting to see something, and when he pulled back he stared into my eyes.

"Naru… it means something to me, when my student, the girl who is in my dreams every single night, suddenly wants nothing to do with me. "

I couldn't even respond to that statement, staring at him with an open mouth and wide eyes, "Kakashi… I … I…" How does one respond in such a situation? The words had been taken along with my breath.

He must have taken that as shock of a bad sort. The kind of shock that turns to awkwardness and tears good friendships apart, the very way I thought I might have torn ours apart if I revealed my feelings for him. He turned his body away from me, sighing, "I'm sorry Naruko. For a moment, I thought possibly… you might have felt the same. Obviously that is not true."

"Kakashi… you idiot…," I breathed, pulling him back to me. "I want everything to do with you," I mumbled, before pulling his mask down, slamming my lips onto his.

He was surprised for a moment, but it didn't take him long to start kissing me back deeply. His lips were soft and smooth against mine, gentle at the same time demanding. He wanted this kiss as much as I had wanted it. He pressed them deeper to mine and tilted his head slightly, lips parting slightly to let his tongue wander over my lips. I opened my mouth almost instantly. How could I even tease him by denying him this kiss, when I myself had been waiting for it for so long.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and entwined with my. His scent, his taste. It was intoxicating. The feel of his mouth, mixed with the soft moans coming from his throat as he tongue danced circles with mine inside of my mouth. I knew I would never get enough of this feeling. His slippery appendage left no part of my mouth untouched, as if he couldn't get enough either.

We had to pull apart at some point for air. Our breathing had stopped throughout the kiss, and now we inhaled great big lungfuls before our lips met again. The kiss was sloppy, passionate and rough. It was as if every piece of the passion we had hidden for each other had suddenly been released. There was no more gentleness to our first proper kiss. This was years worth of want and disguised love that rushed out like a tidal wave.

"Naru." he groaned against my lips, fingers trailing through my wet brown locks. One hand locked around my lower back and tugged my body closer to his. This time, I did not refuse the contact, loving the feel of his body once again pushed against mine.

I wanted more of it.

Apparently he did too, because his hands were already slowly making their way down my body. He paused briefly for a moment, his hands at the bottom of my tank, as if judging whether this action would be accepted or not. His tongue winding around mine was still distracting me, not that I would have stopped him if my mind had been in any position to think about what was happening.

"I can think of something that will keep us warm," he mumbled his voice filled with seductive lust, licking over my lips gently as he made his next move.

His hands. Oh, his hands on my bare stomach. I could feel the fire already starting to awaken inside of me, my skin burning where his fingers rested. Slowly they trailed up further under my shirt, brushing over the sensitive skin that was still chilled by my damp shirt. Almost as quickly as his hands were under my shirt, it had been pulled off. Our kiss broke only for a second and my shirt was tossed somewhere into the cave. A blush crept up further over my cheeks, but soon my thoughts were again forgotten as his hands found my chest, cupping my breasts through my bra. I was not large chested, but there was just enough for his hands to cup both breasts perfectly. As if they were that size simply for his hands to hold.

"Oh." My moan was soft as his hands rubbed each breast in circles, his tongue trailing down my neck slowly and between the slope of my chest. His hands reached behind my back, taking his time to unclasp my bra, as his tongue darted around across my collarbone.

I felt my face burn as the last piece of cloth hiding my full chest from view came free. It was a sight I never thought Kakashi would ever see, and to have his eyes travel all across my bare skin with such a deep and intense look, set me on edge. I would have crossed my arms across my chest, had he not held my arms to the side and let his mouth descend on my left breast. His tongue, burning hot on my skin, flicked across the nipple, gently sucking on it and taking his time to explore each piece of flesh that had never before been exposed to him. I moaned again, my hands moving up to run through his wet hair, which was messily flattened against his scalp, unconsciously pushing my chest closer to his mouth.

His hands joined his mouth, massaging them and rolling his thumbs on my very sensitive nubs of flesh, that had grown hard from the cold and the erotic feeling of his hands pressed warmly against them.

After a while he lifted his head from my chest, eyes meeting mine again and his lips once more kissing mine hungrily and desperately. Teeth and tongues clashed as it grew more wild and passionate with every moment, and my fingers scraped up and down his back, moving around to his chest and dipping lower to feel his abs. It was so different, not having to use them simply for healing. Just to touch him, for the sake of touching him… to feel his skin like this. I was growing madder with desire every single moment.

His strong arms moved around me and I felt his hand suddenly move past the waistband of my trousers and sit outside of my panties. My breath hitched as a single finger slowly rubbed against my most sensitive area, causing another wave of desire to fill my body. How was it this one man made me go so crazy, with just the slightest touch? "Kakashi…" my breath was little more than a breathy moan, my body already melting under him, and we were still both wearing all our lower clothes. Was this level of desire normal? To feel your body crave someone with this intensity?

His finger continued to work its magic against me, slowly rubbing back and forth as my panties became wet from something other than the dampness of the rain. Quickly he removed his hand, and I felt the pleasure disappear for a moment as he took a hold of the waistband of my trousers. The fabric clung to my skin, but with a little wriggling we were both able to get the last bits of cloth off my body. My face grew fully red at the realization that I was now fully naked, with  
Kakashi. I had never allowed my body to be exposed willingly to anyone like this before. Now here was my best friend, and my secret love, greedily drinking in the sight. I could almost pass out from the embarrassment as his eyes kept looking me over.

"Naru. You are beautiful," he gasped, moving his hands against me, feeling all curves he had never before touched, lightly grazing over the skin he never before seen.

His voice. The way he was touching me. It made me feel more beautiful than I had ever felt before. The look in his eyes. It was more than the horny, sex-deprived look I'd seen in a lot of other men. This one was of appreciation. Love. He saw me as something beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to let me know the truth of what he thought.

"Kakashi." I smiled and kissed him again, pushing my body against his. We were both still standing in the cave, the dimness surrounding us. The storm had stopped for the moment, and the clouds parted enough to allow some moonlight to stream inside the small rocky area.

We could hardly notice as we continued to explore more of each others bodies.

My hips pressed against his, I could feel the hardened presence inside his trousers that showed exactly the amount of desire he was feeling too. My breath hitched a moment, and I let a hand wander shyly down to the crotch of his pants, lightly rubbing and massaging him. The effect was instantaneous. His mouth parted, a deep moan rumbling out from his throat. I continued to apply small amounts of pleasure, circling my hand over the clothed appendage.

Grasping his trousers, I slowly pulled them down with his help, as we both eagerly removed the last pieces of clothing that was keeping our bodies from being fully with one another. It struck us both at the same time, as our legs entwined together and we leaned flush against one another, that we were naked, hot and desperate for one another. We had been for a long time, but we were both foolish and had been hiding our feelings. Now, the look in our eyes, and the beating of our hearts against one another in our chests, spoke more than any words could ever say.

His member, growing harder each moment, was pressed against my thigh. I felt a rush of giddy arousal run through me as well, as the flesh grazed deliciously against my leg when ever he moved.

I felt one of his hands stroke down my thigh, slowly lifting it to get me to hook my leg around his waist. I complied, and soon felt his other hand slip down to my womanhood. With no cloth separating him from his goal now, his fingers slipped against my sensitive nether lips, caressing them and toying gently with my entrance. I gasped and moaned, feeling the heat spreading through my lower body as I became increasingly wetter for him. "Kakashi…" To hide the desire in my voice was impossible now, and I nearly screamed out loud from the intense pleasure that struck me as he slipped one long finger into my body. He began to pulse it inside, moving it in and out, adding another and another. It was amazing, and I could barely stop myself moving my hips against his hand. He watched my face contort in the pleasure, and I couldn't tell what his thoughts were, but by the way his member continued to harden against my leg, I could tell he was enjoying that he was giving me this much pleasure.

I wouldn't allow him to have all the fun though. My hand wandered down lower, wrapping around the most sensitive part of his body. It felt hot and hard in my hand. It certainly helped increase my excitement, and nervousness, to feel how large it was as I slowly stroked it up and down. The moans rumbled out from deep in his chest, in an animalistic groan that set my body on fire. "Naru… " he drew out my name long and low, his voice husky and deeply seductive. He sounded like he could barely contain his feelings, as my finger grazed over the tip of his member.

His fingers were still moving inside of me, as my hand moved up and down against him. Our mouths met and our moans mixed with each other, as we drew each other slowly to the first climax.

Suddenly he hand was gone, and he gently pulled mine away from himself, rather reluctantly. I groaned at the loss of pleasure and his warmth. His body left mine for a moment, as he took the forgotten blanket and lay it out on the ground, to create a cushioned layer between the cold rock and our bodies, which were soon pressed down upon it as he lowered me down. His body began to slowly grind against mine, his member impossibly hard and hot against me as he rubbed it against the slick warmth between my legs.

"Oh… Ka.. kashi…," it was maddening, this feeling overtaking me. I felt his body trembling on top of mine, as he leant up on his elbows and continued to grind his hips against mine. He was huffing, pure desire filling his eyes.

"Naruko. Do you want this?" He had stopped moving over top of me, looking down into my eyes. We were both excited, the blood in our veins set on fire, but even through all this he knew what my thoughts were.

He knew he wasn't going to be taking my virginity. Mine had been robbed some time ago. Not by my own choice. It was about two years ago, on a mission that had gone so horribly wrong and left me in the hospital for three months. Kakashi at the time had been the only man I would let near me, and about the only person aside from nurses that I would let touch me. He knew as well as I did, how that still remained in my mind, all these years later.

But looking up into his eyes, seeing such a look of devotion in them, a look I never thought I'd see him looking at me with, I knew how safe I was, and how much I wanted this.

"Yes Kakashi. I want it… with you," I moaned against his lips, gently kissing them, "I trust you."

That was all he needed to hear, before gently nudging my legs further apart and slowly pushing himself inside of me. I moaned instantly as his member glided smoothly against my inner walls, easily allowing him access with how wet I had grown for him. His mouth descended down onto my neck, sucking and licking on all my soft spots, finding them with ease and pausing a moment to ensure I felt no pain at his presence.

I felt only the pleasure though, if a little discomfort at first. In all honestly, he was quite large, and he felt even bigger when he was inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, stroking them up and down the back of his legs to encourage him to move. Which he did.

He moved his hips slowly into mine, and the feeling it caused inside of me was instantaneous. I let my head fall back more, toes curling as a low, happy cry passed my lips.

He took my reaction as encouragement to start to move a little faster, hips meeting mine with a gentle slap of skin. I lifted my hips more to his, and one of his arms moved around underneath my lower back to pull my body against his. The closeness of him was almost too much, and yet neither of us could get enough of one another like this. My hands moved around his body, feeling the flex of every muscle. Kakashi was purely masculine in every way. The way his body moved, how it felt. It was incredible.

"Oh!" I let loose another loud moan as he tilted his hips at just the right angle, so the pleasure increased nearly tenfold.

He grinned in response and began to slam into that single spot over and over, grunting from the passion and pleasure that was slowly creeping through his body as well.

One of his wandering hands suddenly found the lower bundle of nerves between where we were joined together, that just about pushed me over the edge instantly. I felt myself buck into him sharply, nails digging deep into his back as my entire being threatened to melt into his. "Uh, Ka.. ka.. shi… oh.." My brain was no longer capable of forming thoughts or words. Only the endless moaning as I surrendered myself completely to him. Every thrust from his hips, as he scraped against my inner walls and sent the spasms of bliss through every nerve in my body, was heaven.

Slowly I felt myself grow tighter and tighter on him, as the heat in my lower regions grew. I was close, and by the irregular pants and thrusts of his hips, I knew he was too. I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling his face to mine.

To see the love in his eyes, the pure devotion and pleasure that filled every inch of those mismatched orbs, is what finally sent me over the edge. His lips pushed down onto mine in another kiss as my walls clamped down hard onto his member. I screamed out into his mouth, pushing myself up as physically close to him as I could, as my arms latched around him tightly.

He continued to push into me, moaning loudly himself before tumbling over the brink into this abyss of pleasure alongside me, spilling out every drop of himself inside of me as our bodies finished releasing the last essence of our time joined as one.

Sweaty and spent, we both collapsed back onto the blanket. He used the last of his energy to pull out of me and lean down beside me, pulling me into his chest sweetly and resting his head by mine. A soft peck on the lips, and his eyes locked with mine again.

"I love you Naru."

I smiled back at him, chuckling slightly, "You know, I still think you're an idiot. And you're still a pervert." WIth a sweet look though, I leant in towards him, brushing a small strand of his hair that was flattened against his face with sweat out the way and kissing his lips deeply, breaking apart just a tiny gap to whisper, "But I love you too."

He grinned and held me close back in his arms, relaxing.

"For the record Naru, my previous statement about you having a fine ass, I can now say is definitely true."

"Pervert.


End file.
